nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToxicCosmos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nehrim Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zombie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arvisrend (Talk) 14:08, December 27, 2010 Problems Hey Toxic! Me and Garnet seem to have a problem with one page and we can't figure out what's wrong with it. Take a look at this page: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Northrealm_other_taverns When you change the position of the slildeshow or even write over the table something it switches into the Source Mode. To make the article consistent it would be great to have the slideshow and links to previous pages above the table, not below it, but we do not know how to do it :) Editing in Source Mode is not for us ;p Thanks in advance :) Kassandra1 15:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Wow Toxic, thanks a lot for helping with Wiki :) I see you trying to fix the problem with the upper part of the page and no Search button everywhere. I don't know but I enter the site once, and all was great- add a page button working and Search button everywhere. But after some time... it was back to the old, no search and broken add page button. Wierd :) Kassandra1 08:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hi, I'm wonder of appearance of photo in Opera, so my computer is crazy or Opera processed the Css different. This appear when you added the frame to the Infobox photo, so maybe is connected somehow. I wanted to edit the Infobox in Wikiacss (there is some logic in this language), like change the black box with another photo and clear the photo frame, but was a bit afraid to screwing up. Here is the final Infobox, we need three types: #Common people #Merchants #Hostile and a blank info (it must be by default, I guess) I have some idea about info for weapons and armor, similar like you do for Swords and Potions Wiki, but this is for later. I saw in wikiacss something like tables with border, it will be nice, in this case it can be possible to customise any table (suppose) and no need for specific inobox. Also, the front page looks boring, I have few ideas, just adding icons (not buttons), keeping the existing links and adding a video, but it's also for later, I'm to busy with RL now. Cheers Garnet1 08:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know that I've seen this. :] I'll get right on the info boxes. We already have a blank template at Template:Infobox. As far as Opera is concerned... I don't know what's going on there. I just tried going on to the site using my Opera and everything looks fine. I'll go through the CSS and delete any remaining slideshow edits. Let me know if that helps. Ah yes; tables. There are two options for that. 1.) I can make a general change to tables, like borders, that will affect all borders on the Wikia. 2.) I can create specific changes that will change only tables that are labeled specifically. I guess it just depends on what you guys are looking for. The second option would require going into the properties of all the tables, but at least - unlike with Infoboxes - we won't need to input the information again. When we're ready, yea? :] Agreed about the front page. I'm sure you'll/we'll figure something out down the road. Off to work on the Infoboxes. :] ToxicCosmos 04:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I put the values for the character (Infobox Nehrim) so I guess that is a very final version :) And for tables, we need a default table anyway. And for custom table I was thinking about only a table with the fancy border that can be edited like a normal table in source mode (not a specific table), because here are all kind of tables, so if is not possible don't bother with it. Garnet1 09:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Tables Hi, if I understand, when you draw a table, going in Advanced there is a ID for custom table and also for cells there are more options than now. You can make a table with border like in Infobox to see how it looks. And hope this don't affect the normal tables :) When can you give the last shot for the Infobox? Edit: The Infobox is great, but where is the fancy border? I take a look in css, it seems to me that the border is here, this can be connected with the missing background.. Can be the Info on the right side? Loose the background in Opera too. :( Garnet1 23:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : The background is working again. Turns out Wikia had made a change to the site CSS. :] I've also moved the table to the right. : What fancy border do you mean? The table should have an outside border; was there something else? : ToxicCosmos 18:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, : For tables, nothing else, just means the outside border. : I try the Infobox. Armorer Scotty, there is something wrong with refID and baseID, don't accept the input values. ??? : Get the background in Firefox, but no in Chrome and Opera (cleared the cache) : P : Garnet1 09:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Ok. I've fixed the infobox. It should work correctly now. :: ToxicCosmos 20:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: Again with the "normal" Infobox. : If you delete this in MediaWiki:Wikia.css in 13. Infobox images property .WikiaArticle table.infobox img{ border-image: url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nehrim/images/7/7a/Border1.jpg) 11 11 11 11 repeat; border-width: 11px 11px 11px 11px; -moz-border-image: url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nehrim/images/7/7a/Border1.jpg) 11 11 11 11 repeat repeat; -webkit-border-image:url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nehrim/images/7/7a/Border1.jpg) 11 11 11 11 repeat repeat; border-width: 11px; border-style: single; border-color: ; background-image: url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nehrim/images/7/7a/Border1.jpg); background-color: ; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; we get a image without borders and a lighter Infobox that can be use for (bah, I don't know). Deleting this don't affect anything else, I suppose. Can this be done? I wanted to do it myself, but I'm to scared to screw up something. Garnet1 10:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : I took out the code for you. If you notice that it does anything odd, just let me know and I'll put it back. :] : ToxicCosmos 00:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) It works. Thanks : ) Garnet1 00:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : no problem. :] Was there anything else we were looking to work on? : ToxicCosmos 00:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New Editor Hi, If you are around can you check the Css of the new editor. I send the report to the Wikia Support and here is a classic response; Request: I'm admin on NehrimWiki and we have here problems with the new editor. Now it looks like on this screenshot: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/File:Editor.jpg I have this issue in Firefox , Google Chrome and Opera. This is Windows XP with Firefox 6.0.2.4262 like default browser, and the same thing is with Google Chrome 14.0.835.186 and Opera 11.50.1074.0. I must point out that it happens when I'm logged. When non logged the editor looks normal. The other problem is with tables. When opening the cell property Menu there is non possible to use the button "Choose" cell border and background color. It can be done only inserting numeric values. Also in Table property I get always the table values of width = height, the height window was empty by default in previous version. I hope that this can be fixed, because is a pain working with such editor. Response: Thanks for contacting Wikia. The issue appears to be due to some of the custom CSS you are using on the wiki.I believe that adding a manual height to the footer is causing the window on the edit screen to shrink. While I've always been a big fan of your custom skin, I'm afraid we really can't support you in this case without some changes on your end to the CSS file. ''---- Timothy Quievryn Wikia Community Support Team'' Pay attention on ''When non logged the editor looks normal '' but there is not the black toolbar line. Maybe removing it in editor mod can fix that. Hope that is a comprehensive description. Thanks Garnet1 11:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) : Hey Garnet, I'll try and fix it. (btw, do you want responses in this format, or on your talk page?) : update: I've asked for some help from the community. http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:New_Wikia_editor_iframe_properties&t=20111013200137 : For now I'll work on the other problem you were having with tables. : ToxicCosmos 17:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Nice to see you and hope that you find a solution for the editor. I prefer the talk page for messages because of the alert. Thanks Garnet1 22:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! You have been given a Magic Symbol! Hey ToxicCosmos, I think it's time to reward some of the "veteran" editors. Due to your great contributions on Nehrim Wiki, you've been awarded a Magic Symbol! Thank you! And thanks so much for fixing the layout again! I hope to keep seeing you around here. :) Holomay (talk) 09:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, Holomay! :] : Having worked on the site, I am definitely missing the game. If only I could find my Oblivion disk... :] : ToxicCosmos (talk) 10:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) : Another thank Big thanks for fixing NehrimWiki another time. After every Wikia upgrade I have a kind of nervous breakdown. Btw, is there a way to fix the Infobox People, adding a background or something else like in previous state? Garnet1 (talk) 15:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, Garnet. : And no problem. I don't blame you, Wikia's changes are often drastic. The problem I've noticed is they often change what an item is called in their code, which breaks the changes we make. Quite frustrating sometimes, from a design and maintanence standpoint - though it's relatively easy to fix. :] : The Infoboxes, is it this one: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character : I was looking for it, but I'm unsure if that's the one since it looks different than what's displayed. But yea, I can give it a background. I'll mess with it and you can tell me what you think. : ToxicCosmos (talk) 06:18, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : EDIT: I can't seem to figure out which infobox is being used. Do you know by chance? : ToxicCosmos (talk) 06:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Toxic, : I'm really not sure, don't remember. There are few links from Wiki How-To, I just modified the main Infobox: :*http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:People2 :*http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:People - Merchants :*http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:People - Merchants and probably the main infobox is this: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_People I hope this help: : Garnet1 (talk) 11:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, ToxicCosmos! All the best wishes to you! Holomay (talk) 10:26, May 16, 2013 (UTC)